We're Not Home Anymore Sammy
by Bad Wolf Ink Fanfics
Summary: When Sam and Dean are transported into a parallel universe they meet a blonde woman who has knowledge of their universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Sam walked down the halls of Bobby's home, he heard someone move behind him, Sam turned around only to find Dean with his gun pointed at him. "Sam! Did you hear something?" Dean asked as he lowered his gun. "Uh yeah actually, it sounded like someone talking." Sam said just as a man ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Sam and Dean.

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up in a room with a crystal chandelier and a phone on the wall with a piece of paper with numbers next to it. "Sammy?!" Dean cried out for his brother, "I'm right here Dean!" Sam said, Dean looked next to him and saw and humongous white bed with Sam sitting on the end. Dean sat up and saw he was on one of the beds too. "Where are we?" Dean asked rubbing his head, "I don't know." Sam replied looking over to the door where a man had entered. "Hello!" the man beamed and asked the two brothers if they needed anything, "Uh no thanks," Dean answered, suspicious of the man, "oh uh, what's your name?" Dean asked the man. "Mickey- Mickey Smith."

* * *

"Dean do you think maybe that man in Bobby's house was an angel?" Sam asked his brother, "Well he kinda zapped us here, so I'd say yeah." Dean answered, getting up from his spot, he walked to the black door on the other side of the room, "Hey look! It's unlocked!" Dean exclaimed opening the door. " Maybe we can get out of here!" Sam jumped up from his spot on the bed. Dean slowly walked out into the white hall, "Sam?" Dean called out behind him, "Yeah?" Sam said walking out of the room behind Dean, "Does this seem too easy to you?" Dean walked down the hall until he saw a black door with a glowing red exit sign above it, "Way too easy." Sam said going ahead of his brother and pushing the door open.

* * *

The brothers walked out only to find a park, when Dean and Sam turned around the door was fading from sight, nearby a group of kids were playing ball, "Hey Ronnie isn't that Mr. Tyler's zeppelin?" one of the boy's asked the other, Sam and Dean looked up, the first thing they saw was a large zeppelin, then more, then more, then there were too many to count. "What in the hell?" Dean trailed off. Sam turned around to see a woman in a black sundress with the man named Mickey and two other men who were yet to be named. The woman had long, wavy, blonde hair and deep brown eyes, she smiled at the boys, "Hi! I'm Rose!" the woman exclaimed, grabbing the boys hands and shaking them vigorously. "Where are we?" Sam asked Rose, "Well that's hard to say!" Rose exclaimed, "Torchwood, Cardiff, Wales, Earth! Parallel universe..." Rose mumbled just enough for Dean and Sam to hear. The boys eyes widened, "Shhh! I'll explain later!" Rose shushed the boys.

* * *

After Sam and Dean had been escorted back to their room, Rose quietly entered, "I suppose you have something to tell us?" Dean said from behind her, she gasped and turned to face him, "Uh, yes!" Rose said quickly and sat down on the bed, "I was getting void... residue off you so I guessed you have traveled from a different universe." Rose explained, "Yeah I guess, but how do you know about this stuff?" Dean asked as Sam walked over to Rose and sat down next to her. "I'm from a parallel universe, but against my will I was forced into this universe. I lost most of the humanity in me until John, one of the men that were with me earlier, restored it." Rose frowned as she said the last part. Sam pulled out his phone and started dialing a number, "I'm calling Bobby," Sam explained when Rose stared at him blankly, "Don't bother it won't wo-" Rose was interrupted by Bobby answering the phone. "Bobby?"

* * *

"Sam where are you? I got home and you guys were gone!" Bobby asked Sam, "We're in a parallel universe!" Sam exclaimed, "Wait what?" Bobby asked Sam, more so confused as how they were communicating with him, "GIVE ME THAT!" Rose basically screamed, Sam and Dean jumped, "Oh okay..." Sam slowly handed her the phone, "Whoever this is, bye!" Rose said into the phone as she hung up, she then started to type in a number. She pressed the send button slowly and put the phone up to her ear, the phone rang for a minute and Rose slowly started to put the phone down when a man answered the phone. "Martha? Is that you?" "D-Doctor?!" Rose asked, her voice breaking, "Who is this?!" the man's voice asked her, "I-It's R-Rose!" she cried into the phone's speaker. Silence. More silence. "Who are you and how do you know about Rose?" the man asked finally, which Sam and Dean were guessing was the Doctor. "Doctor! It's really me!" Rose sobbed out, "No, Rose is gone, parallel universe!" the man said with an obvious tremble in his voice, "Then how would I know this? The first word you said to me was 'run' oh is that not enough maybe I should tell you what you were going to say at Bad Wolf Bay? It was 'Rose Tyler I love you' so you don't believe me? I guess I could-" "ROSE?!" the man screamed into the phone with joy, "Where are you? I'm going to come pick you up!" the Doctor, "Uhh that's the thing, I'm still in the parallel universe." Rose said quietly. 'What? How are you calling me?" he asked with disappointment in his voice, "Two men, Sam and Dean, showed up, they're from my universe. Their phone was calling people from our universe perfectly!" Rose smiled at the two boys who were sitting next to her. "Rose?" the Doctor's voice rang through the room, 'Yes?" Rose asked him, "Can I finish my sentence?" he asked, "Please do!" Rose squealed, "Rose Tyler I... I... I love you!" he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and the Doctor talked constantly until Sam and Dean came up with a plan that could get them all back to their universe, including Rose, "Rose!" Sam yelled after her, Sam and Dean had been staying in her family's mansion since after the first phone call between Rose and the Doctor. "Yeh?" "You told us his time machine can track things down if it has a sample of DNA?" Sam questioned, "Yeh? Why?" she asked him, "What if instead of DNA the Doctor tracked us down with the phone number and found a way in here?" Sam asked her, "Oh my god! It's so simple it was too hard for me and the Doctor to come up with!" Rose exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air and almost hitting Sam in the face, Sam ducked, "Oops! Sorry!" Rose shouted at Sam as she started to run to the living room to call the Doctor.

* * *

"Rose!" the Doctor cheered joyfully into the phone as he picked it up, "Doctor! We have a plan!" Rose exclaimed and she explained the plan to him. "Oh! It's so simple! How come I didn't think of that?!" as he typed the phone number into the Tardis. "Rose, it can take at least a week to find a way in! It may take two or three weeks to get in and out, but pack a bag love!" he cried into the phone as he ran around the Tardis console. "Pack a bag!" Rose shouted as she ran through the hall. Dean opened his bedroom door, "What? It worked?" Dean grinned, "Um well he said it could could take two or three weeks, but we have to be ready!" Rose said as she ran to her room on the end of the hall. When Rose got to her room she pulled out her blue suitcase, she unbuckled the brown straps and pulled out most of her clothes, she ran to her bathroom and pulled out her travel kit. Rose stuffed all of the clothes into her suitcase and put her travel kit in her carry-on. Then Rose saw a picture on her desk, it was a picture of her, Jackie, Pete, and Tony, she picked up the picture and smiled, her mother had died and Pete moved out and hadn't talked to Rose since. On the nightstand was another picture though, it was more recent, it was a picture of Rose, Sam, and Dean standing next to Tony, the only strange part was that Tony was 30 years old and Rose hadn't aged since he was born, she was 56 years old.

* * *

"Dean hand me the bread please!" It had been two and a half weeks since they came up with the plan and Rose was getting scared that it may not work, "Here you go Rosie!" Dean handed her the bread but Rose didn't hear him give it to her, she was too busy listening to something outside, "Rose?" Dean asked her, "Do you hear that?" Rose said barely at a whisper, "Hear what?" Dean asked her growing concerned, "Rose are you okay?" Sam asked her, "Oh my god... OH MY GOD!" Rose screamed, she jumped up from her seat and ran to the door. "Rose!" Dean and Sam yelled after her, they got up from their seats at the table and ran after her.

* * *

When Sam and Dean caught up with Rose she was standing at the door hugging a man with a long black coat and a green bow tie, "Rose?" Dean asked, slowly advancing towards the man with his hand on the gun in his back pocket. "Dean! Sam! Ahh, come 'ere!" the man said smiling, "Wait... Doctor?" Sam stepped forward, "Yes!" the Doctor said as the brothers started to advance on Rose and him, "Haha!" Sam laughed grabbing their shoulders and pulling them all into a hug. The Doctor and his friends all walked into the dining room to celebrate the fine occasion.

* * *

"Rose?" the Doctor called out to her, it was the night before they would leave for the other universe. "Yes?" Rose called out from the closet, she exited with a black polka-dotted nightgown with a matching robe that went down to her knees, she shrugged off the robe and sat on her bed. The Doctor picked up a CD from her desk and smiled slightly, "Our song?" he chuckled, he was holding up the song 'In The Mood' they had danced to it in his ninth regeneration. The Doctor popped the CD into a CD player that was on her desk, and he held out his hand. Rose grabbed it and pulled herself up, putting her arms around his shoulders, "The world doesn't end if the Doctor dances." she smiled, "I love you!" he smiled down at her, "I love you more!" Rose cheered and kissed him on the cheek. The Doctor pushed her against the wall and kissed her, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. "Rose?" she heard someone call, but it was to late when Sam opened the door and Dean pushed past him, the boys stood in the doorway staring at Rose and the Doctor.


End file.
